1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical unit, a backlight assembly with the optical unit, and a display device with the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices for displaying images have been developed in large numbers. The display device changes data from an electrical format to a visual format. Such display devices are used in devices, such as portable telephones, MP3 players, computers, and television receivers. Typical types of displays include a liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting displays, and a plasma displays, etc.
The liquid crystal display device displays an image using a liquid crystal material having electrical characteristics that cause molecules in the liquid crystal material to align according to an electrical field applied thereto. The optical transmittance of the liquid crystal material changes in accordance with the alignment arrangement. Liquid crystal display devices include a control part for controlling the liquid crystal material and an optical part for providing light to the liquid crystal material.
The optical part includes a light guide plate (LGP), a light source for providing light to the light guide plate, and an optical sheet for enhancing optical characteristics, such as brightness and brightness uniformity. The quality of light generated by the optical part greatly affects the quality of an image generated by the control part. In particular, the optical characteristics of the light guide plate and the light source may enhance or degrade the display quality of the image generated by the control part.